


Piercing Blue Eyes

by georgiesmith



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "home"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercing Blue Eyes

Tony hadn’t had a home since the day his mother died. The next day it was merely his father’s house; a house in which he lived. Home had connotations of love and acceptance; Tony considered himself unworthy of such a thing.

His journey home began one rainy night in Baltimore where he found himself being appraised by a man with piercing blue eyes.

Years later while curled up in a warm bed, being held by a pair of strong arms he realized he’d found a place to belong with someone who loved him unconditionally. A man with piercing blue eyes.


End file.
